Mission: Truth
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: It's Dewey and Louie day and Huey feels a bit left out. Almost like he isn't really a triplet. Wait, is he?


**Mission: Truth**

 **Huey's pov**

 **I watch from inside the mansion as my brothers are swimming outside.**

 **Louie is relaxing on a float till Dewey knocks him over.**

 **They then have a splash fight.**

 **I sigh.**

 **I'm staying inside reading.**

 **Not a bad thing if you are me, but I'd rather be in the pool with my brothers.**

 **They seem to have some kind of connection with each other that any other triplet doesn't have with others.**

 **That's partly my fault.**

 **I play big brother too much.**

 **I don't play their silly games or be ridiculous loud singing cartoon songs.**

' **Teen Titans Go' is their personal favorite with each other.**

 **They have their own favorite shows, but this one is the one they only watch together and refuse to watch if the other isn't there.**

 **I pretended to be Dewey one night and Louie rolled his eyes and walked away.**

 **He knows who is who.**

 **It's important to Dewey, so it's important to him.**

 **I get them easily confused a lot.**

 **Even though they are pretty much opposites.**

 **When they decide to match and say things at the same time with the same motions, I don't think there's a way to tell them apart.**

 **They just have this thing where they can pretty much be each other.**

 **I watch as Dewey grabs a noodle and Louie swims away quickly.**

 **They are laughing and having fun.**

 **It's their one day a week that they only focus on each other.**

 **I feel like it's every day though.**

" **Well I obviously can't do that! It would tear them apart!" I hear Uncle Donald shout from the other room.**

 **Maybe I should just go check it out.**

" **They need to know Donald. You can't hide this from the forever." Uncle Scrooge tells Uncle Donald.**

 **They don't notice me standing there.**

" **Well if I told the kids they aren't really triplets, it would affect them all! I should have known they would be too smart to hide it from." Uncle Donald sighs.**

 **Tear apart?**

 **Not really triplets?**

 **This must mean either Dewey or Louie isn't really a triplet!**

 **Which one is my twin though?**

 **I sneak away and back towards the window.**

 **Louie is shorter than me by an inch or two unlike Dewey.**

 **Maybe Louie is actually younger than us.**

 **He's smart then because he is in our grade!**

 **Why would Uncle Donald hide this from us?**

 **I walk outside.**

" **Oh no! An intruder! Attach!" Dewey shouts.**

 **Louie and him rush to get out of the pool and grab their battle gear.**

 **Uh oh.**

 **Dewey fires a dart gun and it locks the door.**

 **They both pick up a cross sash thing with water guns across it and put it on.**

 **They hold a dart gun and grab a fake sword.**

 **Great.**

" **Lure him into the trap!" Louie calls out.**

 **They high five and come at me from both directions backing me up.**

 **Louie shoots a dart at me when I try and move away.**

 **Dewey swings his sword and they keep walking towards me.**

 **I back up till something tightens around my ankle.**

" **Uh oh." I sigh.**

 **I'm pulled up by my ankle while the other side of the trap which is a net filled both plastic balls from a ball pit spills out.**

 **They go all over the ground.**

 **I watch as Dewey fires a dart at the security camera making it turn the opposite direction.**

 **Louie grabs a water gun and squirts it at an unlit light thing on the side of the shed out here.**

 **The light stars flashing and sprinklers come on.**

 **I get soaked.**

" **Hey! Uncool! I don't wanna get wet!" I complain.**

" **Ok. Good thing we aren't done!" Louie smirks.**

 **Dewey and him cross directions and run.**

 **Dewey dives into the pool and touches something at the bottom.**

 **Louie fires a dart at a few different slingshot things equipped with pie.**

 **The slingshots come unattached from what it's attached to and fires so the pies hit me.**

 **I soon look above me at what is going on.**

 **Dewey has a rope in his hand that he retrieved from the bottom of the pool.**

" **What now?!" I yell.**

" **The glue and glitter go all over you." Dewey informs me.**

" **What glue and glitter?" I ask.**

 **Dewey laughs and pulls the rope.**

 **A bucket over head pours out all this glue and glitter all over me when Dewey does this.**

 **Louie then hands Dewey something I can't exactly see because of all the stuff rudely poured on me.**

 **Suddenly, I'm falling to the ground.**

 **I hit it hard.**

" **Next time, don't mess with us on Dewey and Louie day!" Louie shrugs and they jump back in the pool like nothing happened.**

" **Well one of you isn't really a triplet!" I blurt out.**

" **What do you mean?" Dewey asks.**

" **Our mom had twins. Not triplets. One of us is an older or younger sibling." I explain.**

 **I mentally slap myself for this.**

 **Louie, of course, starts to cry.**

 **It's just what he does.**

 **Dewey is just confused.**

" **Wait, how are we the same age?" He questions.**

" **We aren't. We've been lied to." I admit.**

 **Louie gasps.**

" **Someone used lying against me? Well played." He fries and goes back to his normal personality.**

" **Huh? Then how are we all in the same grade?" Dewey smirks.**

" **Someone got moved up or held back!" I yell.**

" **Mhm mhm so then how are we identical?" Dewey points out.**

" **Because all of our species are identical! Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge have the exact same face if you put the in the same clothes." I growl.**

" **Alright so..." Dewey starts to ask another question.**

" **No! Please stop." I sigh.**

 **Dewey laughs and throws his arm around Louie.**

" **Lou and I know we can't be separated because we aren't the twins." Dewey smiles.**

" **Wait, I'm not your twin?!" Louie shoves Dewey's arm off.**

" **Well it took you the longest to walk, talk, read, and everything in between." Dewey says.**

" **LAZINESS. Have you ever heard of LAZINESS?" Louie emphasizes.**

" **Well you are a bit shorter than us." I notice.**

" **Hey!" Louie crosses his arms.**

" **You also act enough like a baby to be our younger brother." I nod.**

 **Louie walks away upset with us.**

 **He's probably gonna go whine to Uncle Donald.**

" **You messed up Dewey and Louie day!" Dewey shouts at me.**

" **Hey! You were the one who said you weren't the twins and started pointing out some of his flaws." I frown.**

" **Yeah. Do you think I care about his flaws though? We are so close that I don't care if there's a year or two between us. I hope you are the odd one out!" Dewey stomps away.**

 **That's great.**

 **I walk into the manor greeted by the adults gasping.**

" **You forgot it was Dewey and Louie day?" Beakly asks me handing me a towel.**

" **No. I just wanted to crash it. Uncle Donald, I wanna know who the twins are." I point at him.**

 **Everyone gasps again and is silent.**

" **What?! I've been lied to my whole life! I wanna know." I demand.**

" **Huey..." Uncle Donald starts out.**

" **It's me, isn't it? I've always been the one left out. Acting to old and all. And the twin rivalry curse activated between Dewey and Louie." I list.**

" **Twin rivalry curse?!" Uncle Donald yells.**

" **Answer my question!" I raise my voice to that tone.**

" **Yes. Yes it is. You are their older brother. You are 14, they are 13." Uncle Donald admits.**

 **It hurts.**

" **Wow. To be lied to and even held back grades? It's unfair." I tell them.**

 **I run off to my room and lock the door.**

 **I fall on my bed and lay there a while just thinking.**

 **Boom!**

 **My door gets knocked down.**

" **Hey Huey! Time to get payback for ruining our day and our lives!" Dewey and Louie sing.**

 **I can't tell them apart.**

 **They move and talk the same!**

 **I gasp as they pull out real guns rather than the dart ones from earlier.**

 **They hold the guns to my chest and chant, "Stupid Huey stupid Huey stupid Huey!"**

 **Wait, what?**

 **All of a sudden, I think they fire a bullet because something hits me hard in the chest and the world blurs away.**

" **Stupid Huey stupid Huey stupid Huey wake up!" I hear Dewey yell bouncing on top of me.**

 **Huh?**

" **Big brother!" Louie jumps onto the bed and hugs me.**

" **You seemed to be having a bad dream when we came in here." Dewey tells me.**

" **We did something stupid so we came to you and you were like throwing things everywhere and yelling..." Louie looks to Dewey.**

" **Don't kill me!" Dewey acts out.**

 **Louie half smiles and Dewey laughs then fades off laughing.**

 **The both get under the covers positioned on either side of me.**

 **They also both lay their heads on whatever shoulder they are beside.**

" **What's up with this?" I ask them.**

" **We are sick." Dewey explains.**

 **Eww.**

" **And you come to me because..." I ask.**

" **We want you to fix it. Eating challenge was a horrible idea." Louie groans.**

" **You started off Dewey Louie day like this?" I ask them.**

" **Thanks for remembering! We woke up at 3:00, the Devil's hour, to do some challenges!" Dewey exclaims.**

" **So I'm guessing you are fine but Louie is being dramatic about this?" I guess.**

" **Yep!" Dewey says in his funny voice.**

" **By the way, we may have thrown up in the kitchen...and dining room." Dewey nervously laughs.**

" **That's great." I frown.**

" **So...if that was just a dream I had...then are we still triplets?" I fidget.**

" **What? Of course Huey! Don't be stupid!" Dewey hits me with a pillow.**

 **Louie groans as he does this.**

" **So also, we may not have cleaned up after ourselves..." Dewey implies.**

 **Yep.**

 **These are my brothers.**

 **I don't know what I would do without them.**

" **Don't worry about that." I tell Dewey.**

" **What about your day? We will ruin it! And we don't want Uncle Donald to find out we are sick because of his reaction." Dewey points out.**

" **I'll take care of you. There's no where I would rather be than with my brothers no matter what we are doing." I smile.**

" **Good. Now could you maybe go get the trashcan or something?" Dewey holds his stomach.**

 **I frown.**

 **A/N**

 **I got this idea from a Ducktales comic book where they are doing a garage sell and find this helmet thing. The helmet activates this twin rivalry thing between Dewey and Louie. At first, I was really gonna keept hem to where they are twins and Huey is older, but I decided not to in the end. I'll admit my grandmother didn't want me to make them be anything but triplets, so it happened. I sometimes read her my stories and she gives me feedback. Lol. Anyways, I won't be on this week most likely, so if this seemed a bit rushed, I'm sorry. I just wanted some stories up for y'all. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
